monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39777204-20190705185144/@comment-29393109-20190707181632
"First of all, he has a 20 dark damage and he applies nightmares AND daze with 0 CD." Yeah and 20 Damage is hilariously weak rofl. "He has a great power and a good speed for an attacker." I wouldn't call 3509 great in 2019, still good though, and 3454 isn't that great but for an attacker it's servicable " He has a 55 damage+bleed to a single target, he has a 45 damage+improved damage, and he has a move which gives triple damage to him, or to an ally." There are other x Damage + Bleed Single Targets, some that are even stronger than Fenrir's, and what's improved damage supposed to mean? If I didn't do my research before posting my previous comment I wouldn't be able to tell if you were talking about Damage Boost or Double Damage, and the wiki says that skill only has 35 power so wtf are you talking about? And yeah he has a skill that gives Triple Damage to him or an ally, just like Reptie, another piece of overrated trash and Metalisha, the difference is Fenrir's STUNS himself/an ally to give the Triple Damage, so you need to pair him up with either a NER Monster or something with Control Immunity. "Imagine a Team formed by Cain, Fenrir, and Al Canine. Cain does triple damage against bloody monsters, Canine gives gaurd down hater to his team after applying guard down to entire enemy team. He removes negative effects too,which is useful for Rage Of Fenrir's stun. Imagine the damage this team can hit. No one can survive a single blow." Okay and? Cain can easily destroy a team with his 3 Bleed + Extra Turn Skills and Stigmata, instead of running Fenrir you could easily run a Monster like Metalisha for your Triple Damage or a Turn Transfer to Cain, or maybe a Monster like Plague Carrier whose turn Transfer also gives Precision so you won't be missing any time soon. "Fenrir has a meh life, but he is the only attacker with no cooldowns. Outdated who?" That is the only thing that Fenrir has that literally every other viable Dark Attacker doesn't (alongside the Triple Damage skill, but that one's outclassed by Metalisha and even Reptie lmao). "Well, you didn't count I have 3 speed runes on AL Canine, 2 speed runes and 1 power rune on Fenrir, and 2 attack runes (one is a team rune, and the other one is normal) and 1 team life rune on Cain." My dude, you're not a clown. You're the entire circus. Individual Speed on something that isn't a Denier or a Monster with something like Turn Transfer or AOE Evasion? No you idiot you're supposed to run Team Speed for your Denier to go first! TEAM STRENGTH AND TEAM LIFE ON CAIN? THAT IS AN ABSOLUTE WASTE OF A PERFECTLY GOOD MONSTER! "I have Burotgor too and I sometimes use it instead of Canine or Fenrir with 1 team life rune and 2 power runes" Okay so you're replacing your DENIER with an ATTACKER (of which you have 3 of on your team) with a TEAM LIFE RUNE... Is your IQ below 75? "Patient Cyber... Meh, like Burotgor, I don't fear him. The only good move it has is CDA, which doesn't affect Fenrir." You know what does though? AOE Nanovirus, iirc it blocks you from applying any Positive Effec- oh wait that's your entire strategy down the drain! "I would fear Shademoon, but that's all. There are better attackers, but Fenrir is a unique attacker in the meta, and he's perfect for my team." A: HE LITERALLY JUST SAID HE DOESN'T RUN SHADEMOON AS AN ATTACKER WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT *laughing histerically* B: Fenrir is literally only there for Triple Damage on Cain, you can literally use any other Triple Damage Monster, even fucking Repti- okay Reptie is definetly not better than Fenrir BUT AT LEAST HE DOESN'T STUN YOU WHEN GIVING TRIPLE DAMAGE. tl;dr Fenrir is outdated and outclassed trash and git gud. EDIT: "he is the only attacker with no cooldowns." Isn't Lostyghost an Attacker? A pretty shit one but all his skills have 0 CD soooooooooooooo *shrug*